The City and The Country
by Siren of the sea
Summary: what happens when girls from the big city come face to face with guys from the Country? Only madness. Will they cope with each other or will it be the end of both of the groups? ItaxSakuxSasu DeiXInoXSaso NaruXHina TemXShika TenXNeji
1. prologue

_**Tittle: The Country and The City, (Two Very Different worlds)  
Author: Siren of the Sea  
Summary: What happen when five girls from the fast paced city come face to face with eight guys from the slower paced country life? Only madness. Can they learn to cope with this or will it destroy them?  
Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto.**_

__

**

* * *

**

**Ino - 20  
Sakura-20  
Ten-ten- 20  
Hinata-19  
Temari-21**

**Sasuke-20  
Itachi-24  
Deidera-23 #  
Shikamaru-21  
Naruto-20  
Neji-21  
Sasori-24 #  
Kisame-26**

**People with a # are made up ages (since I don't know there real age or just changed it to fit to the story) [More people to come **

**

* * *

**"Come on!" A young blonde squealed, while jumping up and down in front of a darker haired girl.  
"I-I don't know." She said nervously. 

"Aww, but Hinata-chan. Its not every day you turn twenty!" A rosette haired woman said.

"T-That's true. It isn't e-every day."

"So Is it a go!!" The blond squealed again.

The girl named Hinata nodded her head.

"Great! I'll call Temari and let her know!" The blonde said.

"Your a little too late Ino, I already called her and she'll be here in ten minuets." the rosette said

"You...You mean you already knew that I would say yes?"the dark haired women chirped.

"Yes I did, Sorry Hinata."

"Its alright. "

DING. DONG.

"OHH That must be Temari!" Ino said and ran to the door.

"Hey Blondie, Is bubble gum and Snow eyes here also?" Temari said as she stepped in the house and took off her shoes.

"Yup, there in the living room. you just showed up at the perfect time." Ino lead the way.

"Hey snow eyes, Bubble gum. Whats up?" Temari said as she entered the room.

Hinata and Sakura looked up at Temari, Hinata with a greeting smile and Sakura with a slightly annoyed look at her nickname.

"Not much. Did you get everything set?" Sakura said as she rested her head on her hand.

"Yeah, they'll be expecting us within a week from today."

* * *

"Ok let me get this straight. Your cousins friend called today and told you that she'll be giving us a visit, for her twentieth birthday?" A slightly annoyed male with dark hair said.  
"That's right. Do not make me repeat myself Uchiha." Said another male that was sitting across the table from him. 

"Look Hyuuga, I don't care if they come out for a visit, just keep them out of my way! That's all I ask, I already have to put up with you. I don't need another Hyuuga to put up with, let alone her little friends."

"Watch what you say Uchiha!" said the other male and threw a butter knife his way.

The man named Uchiha dodged it and took that as a warning. "Che. I'll go and get the others then." He said getting up and then stormed out of the room.

&&&

"You handled that well little brother." said a older male leaning up against the wall outside the kitchen.

"Look Itachi, just back off. You tell Kisame, Deidera and Sasori. I'll tell Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Hn." Said Itachi. "Whatever you say Sasuke, Oh and dont forget to tend to the stables. Thunder was in there earlier and the thing is a mess."

"Che." Sauske said and walked away from his brother.

'Great Now I have to clean up after the damn horse. I hate it when Naruto lets him go around and do what he pleases. It ticks me off.'

Sasuke stalked out of the house and made his way to the orchard out back, to where Shikamaru would be.

"Hey Lazy ass." he said as he walked up to a tree where he saw a pair of feet hanging from a branch.

Shikamaru mumbled under his breath and looked down. "What is it? You just ruined a perfectly good nap."

"The Hyuuga's cousin and her friends are coming out next week her her twentieth, he wanted me to inform you and the blonde wonder."

"Alright. If that's all then I can get back to sleep."

"Lazy ass." The Uchiha said and stuck his hands in his pockets and went of to look for the 'blonde wonder' as he put it.

&&&

"So your telling me that the Hyuuga's cousin and friends are coming out next week? Yeah." A blonde said looking out from behind a colt.

"Hn."

"Great, another Hyuuga. I have enough trouble with that hyper active kid." another male said with bluish hair.

"Hey Kisame, do you think that any of them would be hot? Yeah."

"You know what, now that you mention it I think that at least one of them have to be hot. Good idea Deidera."

"Whatever, don't forget to tell Sasori." Itachi said and he left the two males to talk about the girls coming out to visit.

"Yeah I will, yeah." Deidera said as she went back to grooming the colt.

"Like you will." Kisame snorted. "You'll be to busy with this damn colt to remember."

"Hey watch what you say around Dippy! yeah. "

"You named it Dippy!" Kisame said as he looked at the colt, with an agitated look on his face.

"Yeah Its short for Diplomatic Note 027. I thought that the full name was really ugly and thought that this was a much more fitting name. Yeah. " The blonde said smiling at the colt.

The colt stomped his hoof on the ground and whinnied.

"You'll be the end of me." Kisame said and turned his back to the pair. "I'm going to go out and get some more whiskey, since we ran out two nights ago.

"I wonder how it ran out? Yeah." Deidera said under his breath.

* * *

"Ohhh. I can't wait! Hinata said that her cousin works on a horse ranch. And she also said that he has some very cute buddies." 

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Since when did Hinata say that he has cute buddies?"

"Well okay she didn't say that, but think! A hot guy like Neji has got to have hot buddies, and she also told me that she has a crush on this guy called Naruto. so she gets dibs on him. "

"I could care less about Neji's buddies, What I should be working on right now should be my studies. Tsunade has this huge test for me and I would hate to fail the entrance exam to her academy."

"You know your not any fun!" Ino pouted.

"Well that's Sakura for you." A brunette said giggling. She had her hair up in buns and she wore chinese clothing.

"Ten-ten, your not helping!" Ino squealed.

"But I do have to agree with Ino, Some of his friends could be hot. You know it Sakura, and you do need a break from all of this studying. It rots your brains."

Sakura looked at Ino, then at Ten-ten. she thought for a second then let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, I'm going to come."

"Sweet!" Ino yelled out and jumped up and down.

"Ino Stop where in a cafe!" Sakura said as she tugged on her friends sleeve.

"Oops sorry." She said sitting down blushing.

Sakura just looked down and Ten-ten mumbled 'Stupid blonde' under her breath.

* * *

**Okay I know I should update my other stories but this was on my mind for so long and I just had to get it out of my mind. **

**Also I have some parings that are no brainers, but for the others... you'll just have to guess or wait to find out. I'm also thinking that this story will be around 5-9 chapters long (not including this one). **

**Well tell me what you think **

**Till next time**

**x-X Siren of the Sea X-x**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meet and Greet

_**Title- The City and The Country (Two **__**Very Different Worlds)  
Author: Siren of the sea  
note/disclaimer:I do not own Naruto (Because if I did I wouldn't be writin' this)  
**_

* * *

**Ino - 20****  
Temari-21**  
** Sakura-20  
**** Hinata-19****  
Ten-ten- 20**

****** Deidera-23 #  
**** Sasori-24 #****  
Shikamaru-21  
****Sasuke-20  
Itachi-24  
Naruto-20  
Neji-21  
Kisame-26**

******People with a # are made up ages (since I don't know there real age or  
just changed it to fit to the story) [More people to come **

* * *

Ino ran down the halls screaming like someone was going to kill her. "I can't believe this!!!" she screamed loud enough for the whole world to hear. 

"Nani?" said as a sleepy Sakura peeked her head out of her room. "What are you yelling about this early in the morning?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my God Sakura!! Get ready!! Where going to be late!" Ino said as she ran over to the pink haired woman.

"What do you mean?" she said in a tired whiny voice. "I want to get back to sleep, I was up all night studying."

"Hinata's Birthday!!! Its tomorrow! and we're leaving today!!" Ino said as she ran down the hall again in a panic.

Sakura sighed and her friends late habits. Ino was always the last one to get everything packed and ready to go. Sakura looked in her room and saw that her bags where in the same place, she packed three days in advance. Sakura knew that she wouldn't fall back asleep so she walked down the hall to Ino's room and her mouth dropped open at the sight.

"Good your here! you can help me pack!" The blond said as she tossed a suitcase on the bed and started to throw clothes in it.

"Ha! I'm not helping you I have my own things to do!" Sakura said ans left her friend to fend to herself. She leasurly walked back to her room and took her time changing and getting ready. When she was done she walked down the stairs and took out a bowl and a box of cereal, but before she could pour herself a bowl the phone rang.

"Hello house of gods, Aphrodite speaking. How may I help you?"

"Funny, how come you can't use any of your love spells to snatch your self a guy?" Said a Voice Sakura knew all to well.

"Oh bite me."

"Gladly, but the only flaw is that where on the phone."

"Really?" Sakura laughed a bit. "So anyways why are you calling Temari?"

"I thought I'd check up on blondie."

"She's getting ready right now, good thing we told her we where taking the earlier flight huh?"

"Yeah, so she'll be ready to go by the later flight, right?"

"Yeah, I'd say a bit earlier."

"Good, see you then."

Click.

Sakura hung up the phone and looked at the clock with a smile. "Oh no its almost time to leave!" she said dramatically just to get Ino into more of a rush. She heard her scream and then heard and loud thunk coming from up stairs. She laughed to herself "I love having Ino as a roommate." and she returned to her breakfast.

* * *

"So tomorrows the big day!" Naruto said as she walked out of the house with his long time rival and friend, Sasuke. 

"Yeah I guess. I don't know why your acting up over some girls."

Naruto looked at him like he was gay. "WHAT, are you gay!! your not interested in the ladies!!"

"I never said that I was gay!" Sasuke said a she hit Naruto over the head.

"B-but you just..."

"I said 'why are you acting up over some stupid girls' something totally different." Sasuke glared at naruto as they aproached the stables.

Naruto kept quiet and rubbed his head.

"Now lets go and check the livestock."Sasuke opened the door and walked over to two stable doors. He and Naruto took out two horses and saddled them up. Sasuke got on his with ease, but Naruto on the other hand.

"Com on you stupid horse!" Naruto said as he struggled to get on top of a paint.

Sasuke just sighed. "Why do you pick that horse every time when you know its not going to listen to you?"

"Because I'm going to break it! If your brother can do it so easily why can't I?"

"Don't mention him when I'm around!" Sasuke grunted."Lets go." and he was off.

"Damn it!" naruto said and then put the paint back to take out another horse.

&&&

"I see you already broke the stallion." Kisame said as he threw back a shot of whiskey.

"Yeah, it was easy."

"I don't know how you do it, yeah." Deidera said as he put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Hn." Itachi said as he looked at the lazy blond.

"You know you shouldn't put your feet on the table, it can throw you off balance." Kisame laughed as Sasori pulled a string and Deidera went crashing to the floor.

"That hurt!" the blond said as he rubbed his head and got up.

"I bet it did!" kisame howled with laughter, an obvious sign that he was drunk.

Itachi just closed his eyes and rubbed them. "I'm going to go and see the stallions, you idiots do what ever." He got up and walked out.

_'Hm, his eyes seem to be bothering him more lately.'_ Sasori thought to himself and ignored the laughing Kisame and ranting Deidera.

* * *

Five girls walked on to the plane. One crossing her arms and looking pissed, another trying not to laugh at the first one and another one already laughing, and the two other not really paying any attention. 

Sakura sat down next to a window seat and sighed, all her books where in her suitcase which wasn't with her. She needed to study, but her friends though being at a friends twentieth birthday was more important, not that she didn't think that. But this exam was really important to her and could determine her future.

Ino sat next to Sakura, still not talking. _'I can't believe what they did!'_ she thought in her head. she was so mad at them when she found out they lied to her just so she would get ready in time for the plane ride.

Temari, laughing at Ino sat in front of her along with Ten-ten. It was ten-ten's idea to tell Ino that they where going to be leaving early so that she would get ready at the right time, and it worked like a charm. Temari wouldn't let her live this down any time soon.

Finally the birthday girl sat down next to Ino. She was rather tired, after thinking and worrying about when they arrived at the ranch. Would Ino hit on everyone? would Sakura just go for one guy and then just act all smart ass on him? would Ten-ten scare the shit out of them all due to her knowledge of vast weapons? and would Temari trash the place from her temper? All of these things worried her so she didn't get much sleep. So now she would try her best to get some sleep.

&&&

The rosette haired woman opened her eyes and looked around, she had fallen asleep just a little bit after they had took off. She looked over to Ino's seat and she was gone, probably to the bathroom or to complain about something. She could see that Hinata was still asleep and could tell that Temari and Ten-ten where arguing which was the best weapon of choice.

"Oh my god!" Ino said as she sat in her seat, she crossed her legs and made a 'Humph' sound.

Sakura being herself. "Whats the matter?"

"Well the matter is that the coffee I asked for was black and so I went to ask for some milk and sugar. And get this! they where out! how can you be out of sugar and milk!" She nearly shouted.

Sakura just smiled and mentally slapped her self for asking. "Never mind, where going to be landing soon."

"What really!!" she actually shouted. "Let me take a look!" the blond said trying to climb over Sakura to look out the window. "Wow, where so far up." She said as she then sat back down.

"Ok, Ino next time can you ask before you climb over me!" Sakura said a little sore and ticked off.

"Oops sorry."

* * *

Itachi drove to the air port. Not really caring about picking up the girls, but if he had a choice he wouldn't be doing it. It was a rather bad time when he came in to get a drink. 

-----

_"Nani! why can't I do it!" Naruto wined. _

_"Because I don't want you to put the moves on my little cousin! and I don't want you to get lost on the way there or back." A very ticked off Neji said._

_"Well what about Sasuke?"_

_"I don't want a jackass picking up my cousin, she's still scared around him from ten years ago. The bastard still hasn't changed much." Neji now rubbed his temples, he was getting tired of Naruto and his many questions._

_  
Thats when Itachi walked in._

_  
"I know! Why not Itachi! They don't know him and he wasn't here ten years ago! wait he was here, she just didn't meet him, Well she did but she did't really get to know him that well...But she'll still recognize him!"_

_Itachi looked at the blond that nominated him, he was going to get him back later, and Naruto wasn't going to like it. _

_Neji nodded his head at this, Naruto was right. None of the girls knew him except for Hinata and he wouldn't make any wrong impressions, like Naruto. "Are you up for it Itachi?"_

_  
Itachi let out a small sigh and nodded his head. "Sure, It'll save me a headache from the blond wonder."_

_"Damn, I knew I should have went." Neji said as he looked over to Naruto._

_"You mean Deidera right?" Naruto said still clueless._

_Itachi just walked out the door after getting the truck keys, leaving Neji with a clueless Naruto._

_-----_

He let out a sigh and rested his arm out the open window. He had best savor the last moments of silence while he still had it.

Less than ten minutes he arrived at the airport, not really sure if he should hold up a sign for the girls to see and have them come to to him or if he should just let Hinata have her friends follow her when she saw him. He decided to go with option two.

&&&

"I hope that all of our lugage gets here in one peice." Temari said as she walked down the stairs and into the terminal. "Cause I remember one time I took a plan flight they lost it on the way there. Now tell me how the hell can you lose a persons luggage on the way there? It was nearly a whole week before I got it back, and by that time I already bought new clothes."

"Really!? Heads will roll if even one artical of clothing is missing for my suit case."Ino said as she glared at the people that where taking all the luggage out of the plane and taking it in. "And I mean it!"

"We beileve you, Ino." Ten-ten said as she sighed at her. "I just hope I get to buy some new knifes and what not for my collection back home. I think that it would be really neat to add some new things."

"You and your damn weapons, I tell ya clothing is the way to go." Ino said as she pointed her finger in the air as if she was giving a child a lecture.

"Ino-san everyone has there own way of doing things." Hinata spoke up. "Take Sakura-san for example, she has her books and knowledge, Ten-ten-san has her weaponry, Temari-sempai has her sassyness a vast knowledge of weapons and is out going, and you have your style."

"You know your right Hinata! Oh and you have your, your...well you have your, um, shyness!"

Hinata looked down and sighed, that wasn't really the answer she was expecting.

Sakura giggled. "Its alright Hinata, you have all of your connections and your a great friend."

"Thank you Sakura-san." She said with a smile, that answer was better than Ino's at least.

"So where is this guy thats to be picking us up?" Ten-ten said as she twirled a plastic butter knife in her hand.

"Ten-ten-san where did you get that? I though knifes weren't allowed on the plane?" The snow eyed woman said as she looked over at her firend and companion.

"They don't I took this off of one of the plates that weren't used. Besides this is just a butter knife, Its not like I can kill a guy with in 20 yards. But I can do that with a real sharp and metal one."

"Ahh" she nodded and looked through the huge glass windows to see if she would be able to spot one of her cousins fellow workers.

"Say, who is that hot, tall, dark haired, masculine beauty?" Ino said as she looked over to Itachi. Going gaga over him.

"Oh thats Itachi-sama! I haven't seen him in ten years, he must be the one picking us up! Lets go girls." Hinata said as she picked up her two bags and walked out the door.

"Well alright!" Ino said picking up her one case and leaving the rest to some one to follow her.

"She is so lucky we're going to Hinata's place or she would get mugged on site." Temari said to Sakura as they both watched her skip out the door.

"Yeah tell me about it. " Sakura said as she picked up her suitcases and walked out to meat the beauty Ino was talking about.

"Well we better be going, they might leave with out us." Ten-ten bugged.

"Hey what do you think of this guys that Ino was talking about?" Temari asked Sakura. Since she didn't really look at him and all the other girls have.

"Personally I don't care about this guy, I've met tons of guys that had dark hair, that where tall and had a...Oh. My. God." Sakura said as she took a good look at him and stopped in her tracks. "Hes so...so." she said softly. Her mouth open.

Temari snickered at this and nudged Ten-ten.

"Looks like she saw him." they both burst out laughing.

Sakura was knocked out of her day dreaming and looked over at the two girls, "Oh thats very mature!" she huffed and walked a bit faster to the truck.

"What are they laughing about?"Hinata asked looking at the two girls almost on the ground.

"Oh nothing I'll tell you about it when we get to the house." She looked back and glared at them.

"Oh Itachi-sama these are my friends Sakura-san, Ino-san, Temari-san and Ten-ten-san, girls this is Itachi-sama."

Not long after the two girls stopped laughing, but every time they looked at Itachi then at Sakura they started to giggle like mad.

Itachi just rolled his eyes at them and picked up the suit cases and threw them in the back. "Okay Three of you will have to get in the back and the other two will sit in the front with me."

"I'm so call the middle in the front!" Ino called out loud.

"I'll sit in the front also." Hinata said quietly.

"Well I guess that settles that!" Temari said as she and Ten-ten hopped in the back. Sakura walked over to the front of the truck and was about to hop in the back till she was stopped by a strange rattling noise and ino letting out a shocked gasp then fainting into Itachi's arms.

"Oh no." Hinata said as she looked in front of them and saw a rattle snake.

Itachi was the first to take action. "Sakura!" he said getting her attention." In the drivers side, under my seat. Theres a gun. I want you to get it out."

"Nani? A gun?" sakura said as she looked over at him.

"Yes a gun, if I wasn't right here I would get it and get rid of the snake, but I'm not and I have my arms full. Yours the closest and I would really like it if you could get it for me." He said calmly.

"H-hai." She said as she opened the door and dug under the seat.

"Oh this has to be good!" Temari whispered in to Ten-tens ear. The girl just nodded.

"Okay I got it." Sakura said as she held it and walked slowly around to behind the snake, In other words across from Itachi.

"Good now toss it to me."

"What! thats crazy."She said as she looked at him and then at the gun.

"Sakura just do it!" He said as he looked at the snake, and it looked as if it was going to strike any second.

Sakura not wanting to toss it aimed it at the snake and shot at it. Not really shooting a gun before she closed her eyes when she shot.Sakura shot it three times before she opened her eyes and looked at the snake.

"SHIT! don't EVER do that again!" he nearly yelled at her. "You fucking shot at my foot!"

"Hey I hit the snake didn't I?" She said kinda pouting.

"Along with my damn foot! Give me that!" He said as he put Ino in the truck and walked over to Sakura then snatched the gun away from her. "Now get in the back!" He stalked over to the other side and got in, slamming his door.

"Itachi are you alright!"Ino said suddenly coming out of her fainting, everyone knew that she didn't really faint.

"Just! don't talk till we get to the house." he said a bit irratated.

"What I didn't want to toss it to him, he could have gotten hurt." Sakura said as Ten-ten and Temari gave her 'are you crazy!' look.

"Girl he knows how to handle a gun, unlike you." Temari said.

Sakura just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, waiting till they got to the house.

&&&

"So your telling me that she shot your foot, Yeah?!"Deidera said looking over Itachi's shoulder and his shoe.

"Yeah thank god it didn't hit it, but she blew a whole threw the shoe."

"Wow, Yeah."

"Hey Itachi! I heard what happened it the airport today!" Kisame said as he walked through the door holding a plastic bag, no doubt with whiskey.

Itachi just put his head in his hand and got up. "I'm going to my room don't come in unless you want your death wish." He left the room.

"Heh heh. I wish I was there." Kisame said as he put the bag on the counter.

"Yeah me too , Yeah."

"Will you quit saying 'Yeah' after your sentence! its so annoying."

"I can't help it, its a force of habit, Yeah."

"Whatever, I have to go out and...do something." Kisame said saying anything to get out of the room.

"Okay see you later, Yeah." he said as he waived at him going out the door."Hm, I wonder whats bothering him? Yeah."

"Hey Deidera!!! You have to look at this!" Naruto said nearly breaking down the door of the kitchen. "You have to see this, you will not beleive me! theres a girl that looks like you! she has the same hair color and its almost styled the same way too. It makes me think if you where really a girl thats what you would look like."

"Nani? Thats impossible, yeah." he said looking at Naruto. A girl that looks like him, not in a million years."Yeah right like a girl would look this good." he said as he smiled to himself.

"Ok then come and take a look then, I'm not liyin', Kisame's laughing so hard over this hes on the ground."

Deidera let out a sigh and got up "This better be the truth, Yeah."

"This way!" he said pulling him out the door and where Ino was. "See!! I told you so!"

"All I see is the back of her... AHHH!" he said as she turned around.

Ino screamed as she saw Deidera. "OH MY GOD!!" she yelled as she pointed at him.

"YEAH!" He now knew that Naruto wasn't lying._ 'Is that what I would look like if I was a girl?' _

Ino was thinking the same thing.

"INO! whats the matter?" Sakura said as she came running out of the barn." oh. Wow." she said as she looked at the two blonds pointing at each other. "Now I see."

* * *

"I'm Sorry Deidera-sama I forgot to tell her and you that you each look a bit like each other." Hinata said as she looked down at the table. 

"Nah, Its alright Hinata-chan. I was just a bit, well shocked , Yeah." He said as he looked at her then at Ino. "I don't think we look a like at all! Yeah."

"Tell me about it! like I would ever look like you!" Ino said as she glared at him. "I mean come on half of your hair in a pony tail? As if I would ever get caught dead like that."

"Hey I like it like this, Yeah."

"Whats with him and ending his sentences with yeah all the time?" Sakura finally broke in.

"Its just a force of habit Sakura-san." Sasori said as he looked over at her and smiled.

"Ahh I see now. Thank you for filling me in Um."

"Sasori. and your quite welcome."

"Hai Sasori-san." She said with a smile.

"Well Its getting late, so how about I show you girls to your rooms. You'll get to meat the rest of the guys tomorrow." Neji said as he stood up.

The girls nodded and followed him and Hinata up stairs to there rooms.

"I like Ino, she seems intresting." Sasori said as soon as the girls where out of the room and out of ear shot.

"Really? I guess, I might grow to like her. But if I do you might have some compition eh Sasori-Dana, Yeah."

"Non-sense, so won't like going out with a look-a-like unless you keep her entertained."

"Nani? I don't look like her, and I now how to keep a woman entertained."

"Really? I think differently."

"Wanna make that a bet? Yeah?" Deidera raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you betting?"

"I'll bet a years worth of work that she'll like me more than you by the time she goes home.Yeah"

"Alright I bet my entire collection that she'll be my girl before she goes home."

"I accept! Yeah. " he held his hand out.

Sasori smiled and shook his hand, this had to be a very serious bet for him to bet his whole collection.

"This is one bet your going to loose, Yeah."

"Don't bet on it." he said as he got up. "I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning."

"See you, Yeah."

&&&

Ino tossed and turned in her sleep. She was in a new house and a new bed, this would take a while to get used to. She cracked her eyes open and looked around all the girls where asleep, well the ones in the room where anyways. "I need to go to the bathroom." she said out of the blue and tossed the covers off.

She shivered when her feet touched the cold hard wood floor. _'I need to bring my slippers next time I come here' _She thought to her self as she walked to the door and peeked her head out. When she knew the coast was clear she crept down the hallway and counted the doors till she came to the second last one.

Neji had said this was the bathroom when they walked by.

She knocked on the door and opened it when no one answered. She took a step inside and knew this wasn't the bathroom. _'Maybe he said the next one over was the bathroom?' _She looked around and knew that it was one of the guys' rooms. but what one?

A cough sounded from the far end of the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry!I thought that this was the bathroom!" She said looking over at a person at a desk who seemed to be working on something.

"Its alright." he said as he turned in his chair. "The light switch in on your right I you like to see the room. I just have it off right now because I like to have my desk light on when I'm working."

"Okay." she said as she nodded and turned the light on. What she saw surprised the hell out of her. "Wow."

"Surprised?" She nodded. "There beautiful right?" She nodded again.

"There so many of them. Do you make them your self?"

"Hai, Its my hobby I guess you can say."

Ino looked at him and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name at dinner."

He chuckled "Its alright, Its Sasori."

"So what are you working on now?" She asked as she walked over to his desk and looked over his shoulder."Oh My!"

"I'm almost done, all I need is to paint her make-up on." Sasori said as he picked her up and showed Ino, for a better look.

"She looks like a real mini geisha! You have such skill. Its amazing."

"Thank you Ino-San."

"Oh you can call me chan, if you like."

"Alright Ino-chan."

"Oh, Do you know were the bathroom is?" She said as she stood up.

"It next door." He said smiling and giving a chuckle.

"Thank you." she said as she walked out of the room. "Good night Sasori-san." and turned the lights off

"Night Ino-chan."

* * *

**Well, well. What do you think?? I was thinking of putting Deidera in Sasori's shoes and have them talk about his clay works...but I thought that it was a bit better this way. **

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I hope that this will tie you guys over till the next time. which won't be that long, even though I will be in school soon.**

** Anyways tell me what you think! Did you like the little moment Ino and Sasori had? did you like the airport Scene (I know I did hugs Itachi)**

**  
And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or any Grammar errors.**

**Till next time**

**X-x Siren of the Sea x-X  
**


End file.
